One Piece Shadows View
by PrinceNici223
Summary: From Barouqe Works to the current arc, view the experinces of the Strawhats from the eyes of OC Gaban Nickel or Nici, as his reason for taking an interest in a crew like the Strawhats who he has vowed to dislike forever is revealed bit by bit. As a romance between Nici and a fellow crewmates blossoms each island they go to.


"Someone knows mR. 0's idenity? And there still alive? Thats very lazy of you, Ms. Vice President.." a man wrapped in a black cloak said pouring a glass of wine, as he sipped it slowly until suddenly guzzling it down. "They were reported to be dead on Little Garden- but I have my doubts from the source who informed me." Ms. All Sunday the vice president of Barouqe Works said sitting down on her chair in front of the cloaked individual. "Doubts,huh? So you "smart" fellows sent an incompetent pair of idiots to handle a mission that could jepordize the whole orginazation?" The person scoffed getting up from his seat and looking over at an empty desk. "If your wondering where Crocodile went... He probrably went to stop some pirates in some village." Ms. All Sunday said glaring at the person as she left the room quietly. "I see.. then looks like I have some time to meet and greet,huh?" the person said removing the cloak, revealing his outfit that consisted of a black jumpsuit and blackened shades.

In the Snow covered Island- Drum Island, Drum Kingdom

"What the- An avalanche?" the young man asked himself studying the snow that seems to have pounded the rest in a ferocious jolt. "... I wonder- why is that an avalanche only hit this town, and not the rest?" the young man said walking unoticed by the townspeople trying to dig up something. "The Drum Rockies- isnt that place said to be the home of a witch who's this currently this countries only doctor?" the young man looking around to make sure no one saw him and then seemingly dissappearing from the town. "Oi, did you just see that? A guy just dissappered in think freakin' air!" a man said looking away from the search for Dalton for a second. "Now your seeing things, man. Just keep on looking for Dalton!" the man said frustrated as he still shoveled snow away. "I-I guess..." the man said returning to the search but still believing what he saw.

"I see, so the old king of this country has returned and when you all tried to fight against him, the avalanche in the town I was just in occured?" the young man asked the townspeople in another nearby town rushing to help find Dalton. :Y-Yes! Its vital that we find him, we must save our country from Wapol or it shall mean the end of Drum!" the two men said together in-sync annoying the young man. "Whatever, this countries little idenity crisis isnt any of my bussiness so it doesnt matter to me. Thank you for telling me though, didnt want to be caught up in a _real_ war or something." the young man said looking at the Drum Rockies and smiling, but then see's what appears to be a green shrub moving in the distance. "Walking... Marimo?..." the young man said puzzled then moving on the Drum Rockies.

"Didnt I say dont touch that flag?!" Luffy said as he shot Wapol into the air, sending him flying off the castle and out of Drum Kingdom. As everyone looks at Luffy in amazement and glee, they hear a chuckle coming from a figure right beside Luffy on the castle. "Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked casually looking at the figure chuckling at his remark to Wapol. "I knew it... Mr.3's report was false... The Strawhat crew appears to be complete and unharmed..." the young man said sitting on the edge of the castle with a amused look on his face. "Mr.3? You mean that guy who's ass I kicked in Little Garden?" Luffy asked the young man now staring directly at him confused. "Yes, that one... You see- me and him are colleagues." the young man said turning around to Luffy slowly. "Colleagues?! Your part of Barouque Works too?!" Nami screamed terrified and trying to hide. "Dammit! Vivi better be okay, you crappy bastard!" Sanji said about to get up but being knocked down by the Doctorine. "Oh no you dont, leave this to Strawhat." she said snickering as she takes a sip from her rum. "Barouque Works? Vivi?" Chopper asked confusing looking around. "Oh, so your a bad guy after Vivi?!" Luffy asked about to attack. "Yeah, I guess I am..." the young man said as Luffy began a Gum-Gum Pistol. "Now, now... lets not get ahead of ourselves will we?" the young man said mouthing something and then halting Luffy's arm completely. "What the?!" Luffy and the others said in complete shock. "Before you put your hands on someone... You must know their name..." the young man said releasing Luffy and smirking. "Fine, whats your _stupid_ name?" Luffy asked rubbing his arm because it still stung a little. "My name... is classified... But I am Mr.6, an officer agent of Barouqe Works. I came here knowing the route you would follow if you survived the ecounter with Mr.3 and on Little Garden, and it looks like my hunch that you were alive was right..." Mr. 6 said looking down at all the Strawhats confirming them to memory. "So why are you here?" Sanji hissed at him in anger. "To confirm something- Is Princess Vivi alive or hopefully dead?" Mr. 6 asked Luffy now looking back at him from the corner of his eye. "ALIVE! BAKA!" Luffy shouted angry at the question. "Okay then, now that thats confirmed... Let me ask you something else... What do you wanna be? Why did such a little brat come here to Grand Line for?" Mr.6 asked gazing into Luffy's eyes looking for an ansewer, but only seeing absolute blankness and them ambition and determination. "To be King of the Pirates!" Luffy stomped at Mr.6 in passion. "Sorry... That wont be you... And after careful observation I have come to the conclusion that you are an idiot- so I dont like you, lets never meet again,'kay?" Mr.6 said seriously and looking deep into Luffy's eyes once again for a reply of his heart. " Fine by me, your trying to hurt Vivi so hate you too. Bleh!" Luffy said sticking out his tounge at Mr.6. "This meeting was for my own confirmation, Mr.0 will not hear of this... Goodbye..." Mr.6 said jumping from the castle onto a giant crab and leaving Drum Island. "Strawhat Luffy... Your gonna be King of the Pirates,huh? Maybe... Just maybe..." Mr.6 thought to himself outloud with a smirk on his face.


End file.
